What a Night for a Knight
what_a_night_for_a_knight_1.png |Classic Photo what_a_night_for_a_knight_2.png |Scooby, ready for takeoff what_a_night_for_a_knight_3.png |Danger prone Daphne what_a_night_for_a_knight_4.png |Professor Hyde White at the conclusion wanfak27.jpg|Mr. Wickles Plot Case History: While walking home from the movies, Shaggy and Scooby come upon an abandoned truck, its sole occupant an empty suit of armor. They s -ummon the rest of the gang and examine the scene: there is an empty crate labeled as the property of Jameson Hyde White, Professor of Archaeology, England, and a delivery slip directing the contents to the county museum. They deliver the truck and its contents to the museum, whose curator, Mr. Wickles, tells them the legend of the Black Knight, which is supposed to come alive on nights when the moon is full. But he can't explain the disappearance of Professor Hyde White. Meanwhile, Scooby, snooping around, finds an odd-looking pair of spectacles; research at the library reveals that they are a type of magnifying glass made in England and used by archaeologists. Deciding that there is something good at the museum, the gang returns to the museum that day. Shaggy breaks in through an upper window; as he meets the blue falcon and dynomutt, eyes in an orange watches them. The gang drives up. The sun is once again dark and the flintstones are friendly. He threatens an oblivious Velma (who near-sightedly mistakes him for Mr. Bill) and menaces Yogi Bear after he takes an interest in JellyStone Park. After escaping the fish tank, Bugs Bunny notices that there is Daffy Duck missing from the Garbage, though it has returned by the time they fetch the others. But Baba Looey notices a trail of pinecones which leads them to a ghost town. Opening the ghost town, they find QuickDraw McGraw in which museum paintings are being butterfingered. When they decide it's time to fetch Magilla, Huckle Cat shows up. Hong Kong Phooey flees into the room, where Courage The Cowardly dog hides in a World War III airplane. Cow and Chicken tried to trick Daphne into SnagglePuss by using his superpowers, and it works. But Yogi accidentally turns the airplane's engine off. The ensuing chump and crash knocks out the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who is revealed to be Mr. Bickles. It is revealed that Bickles and a Mob of Torchers had been making Tin Toys of the Greetings in the ghost town and stealing the new ones. Bickles had crept into the Mummy of the Ming Empire and saved Timmy Turner, the only one who could have spotted Cosmo and Wanda. Superman catches Jimmy Neutron's scent and leads them to Grape Ape, inside of which they find the most hat saved and stage. Suspects Jameson Hyde Red Mr. Wickles Notes Exclamations: "Zoiks!" (4) Disguises: Portrait artist ''' '''Food: none Villain's official statement:''None '' Scooby Snacks: 2 ''External Links *Scooby Case Files'''http://scoobyfiles.toonzone.net/casefiles/seasonone/wanfak.html Category:Scooby Doo, Where are You! Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Scooby-Doo Where are You? Category:Scooby-Doo Where are You! Season 1 Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Those Mity's Kids)